ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James Hill
James "Kid Kaboom" Hill (born May 6, 1979) is an American professional wrestler. James has wrestled for promotions such as Xtreme Caliber Wrestling (XCW), New Age Wrestling (NAW), Next Generation Wrestling (NGW), and CWA (Championship Wrestling Alliance). In many of the federations that he has taken part of, James has been considered one of the best of his generation. In addition to his illustrious wrestling career, James partook in owning Extreme Wrestling Alliance (EWA), though it lasted for a short time. Though said to be retired, Hill is under contract with CWA until January 2009. = Before wrestling = Born in Rochester Hills, Michigan, James grew up to the suburban life for a short time before his family moved to Florida. By the age of five, James became enthralled with his uncle Roland's athleticism, that he wanted to be just like him. Every day after school, James would come home and finish his homework and then go to his uncle's house so that he could play with him. He was never ceased with amazement at the feat of his uncle's strength. As James grew older, he adopted Roland as his role model, and wanted to be like him. He would soon enough learn from his uncle how to perform certain wrestling moves for self-defense purposes, and one day hope to use them for good. As James entered seventh grade, he joined the school wrestling team and led them to the league championship, but lost. James would push himself harder and harder to become the best he could be, and Roland watched on from behind, encouraging him. As the next year came, James was named captain of the wrestling team, and led them to the championship once more, this time losing in a nail biter. A hard one to swallow, James only tried harder, as he moved on, entering high school, and making it to the Junior Varsity team freshman year. He would help the team make a run for playoff contention, but barely miss it. This would happen again sophomore year, but junior and senior year proved different, as James tripled his work input, and led the team to the finals, and gave them their first and second championship. Faced with the choice to either enlist in the army, marines, or go to college, James had little time to decide his future. However because he valued what gifts he had, and what he could do for people in front of him, he decided to put it to good use and attend Florida State University and major in acting, while participating on the school wrestling team. James' stint with the college wrestling team went over decent, as he was the middle man of the group. His acting career landed him a spot in the movie Hobgoblins. Despite the horrible reception, Hill learned a lot from his acting classes and knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to take to the ring and become a professional wrestler. = Professional Wrestling Career = Xtreme Caliber Wrestling XCW (2004) James started off the bat with a federation that was in town for the weekend, saying they were in need of talent. They needed people fresh and people with charisma. Believing that he had what it took, James entered XCW, taking the alias of "Kid Kaboom." For the first six months, James found the situation rough as he was put through the cutting block, being jobbed week in and week out. Not believing that he had what it took, Hill was ready to throw it all away before Eric Jarvis ((Red Scorpion)) convinced him to try a little harder and that things would turn around. Soon enough, James found himself on the winning side and would then be facing Jarvis the next week. Not to his knowledge, the match was for the XCW American Championship. The match resulted in Scorpion nailing Hill with a chair, which awarded the title to him. However the decision was reversed, and the title would be decided at Last Stand in a hardcore match. In the weeks leading to Last Stand, Hill would be stalked by Scorpion, picked on as the new kid on the block. As Last Stand came, Hill defeated Scorpion with a DDT onto a chair. The American Title would be Hill's first title ever. He would lose the title, however several weeks later to Titus "The Great One" Braxton. Due to the company's increase of talent, they saw no need for Hill, and released him. Pro Wrestling Society PWS (2005-2006) Hill would not find a federation for several months until stumbling upon the Pro Wrestling Society, a federation that was well known. Hill entered with the intent of learning from the best, and hoping to gain knowledge before being released. When he entered PWS, he was assigned to the IWC (Internet Wrestling Community) brand, designed for the newest wrestlers. He would face Qazzaq and Rob Karnage in a triple threat match for the IWC Internet Championship, in which he lost. For five weeks, Hill did not have a win, but he had gained a mentor in the backstage. He learned from Janlin on how to improve himself. The next week, Hill would pick up his first victory, defeating LordofCowz, which gave him the opportunity to face the PWS Xtreme Champion at any time. With several weeks before the annual PWS Survivor Series, Hill had demanded a challenge. Something that would show the backstage he was tough. Management responded by pinning Hill up one on one with a trained bear. Prior to Survivor Series, Hill would be seen in promos taking part of rigorous training. At Survivor Series, Hill defeated the bear and showed that he had what it takes. He would then begin a feud with Groovy Monkey that would culminate at January's pay-per-view, Highway to Hell. The two would meet up in a steel cage match and Hill would emerge victorious, capturing the IWC X-Division Championship. The newly crowned champion would then call out The Claw, demanding a match for the IWC Hardcore Championship. A match was accepted, but it never happened, as Hill left Pro Wrestling Society in early January. New Age Wrestling NAW (2006) In January 2006, there was a movement from members of the IWC, particularly members of the Cookie World Order (cWo), calling for a separate federation. One that had a fair judging system, where everyone could flourish. The words came to Hill in a positive light, and left PWS. As a result of his defection, Hill had been banned from any Pro Wrestling Society activities for 1 1/2 years. Unlike before, where Hill began on a slump, he began on a hot streak, already a name in the tournament for the NAW Universe Championship. Losing in the semi-finals, Hill changed his game plan and chased after the vacant NAW Earth Championship. Seeking security, Hill joined the J-Pop Revolution, led by Stan Young. Gaining an ally would help him get that opportunity to fight for the Earth Championship. He would meet ShadoHBK at Cold Hearted in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match and win, thus becoming the first Earth Champion. On the night of his celebration on Warzone, Hill abruptly ended his alliance with Young, via Tornado Spear. The long-term effect would be witnessed later on, but for now Hill would begin to feud with Blake Huncker. For weeks, Huncker cost Hill matches, attempting to get the mental psyche. At Fighting Ground, Huncker would defeat Hill in a singles match for the Earth Championship, but because Hill disqualified himself, he did not lose the title. The two would meet again in a Hardcore Match, with Hill winning. Hill would begin a short feud with The Claw, who now went by Jack Snowe. With feelings repressed from PWS, Snowe still wished to unleash his anger on Hill, and the only way to do that was to face him in a Hell in A Cell Match. To many fans, this came as confusing as to how such a person as Jack Snowe could demand for a Hell in A Cell Match with James Hill. Regardless, Hill accepted, and successfully defended the title at Hell On Earth. Snowe would fade away from the title scene and Hill would face a new challenger. A wrestler by the name of Isaac Reynolds questioned Hill's credibility as champion, and challenged him at Death is Upon Us. Reynolds would defeat Hill and capture the Earth Championship. This ended Hill's five-month reign as the NAW Earth Champion, the longest reign for any singles champion. After learning lessons as Earth Champion, Hill would take a crack at the NAW Universe Championship, and have it as it may be, the champion would be Stan Young, who was against facing Hill. He demanded him to prove that he was worthy, and to do so, he had to defeat Alex Storm, NJ Shady, and Derrick Mathers in a fatal four way match. He did so, and became the new number one contender. With Hill as his contender, Young tried to talk down to him, but failed in doing so. However Hill took that, not knowing that NJ Shady, who befriended him over the weeks leading to Aw Hell NAW would attack him from behind, costing him the match. Hill was devastated at the loss, re-living the beginning of his career, as he explained in his autobiography. He felt that everything came so quickly and then fell down on him. He took a brief hiatus before returning to see the demise of New Age Wrestling. Writers backstage had planned a strike, which put NAW out of a show for several weeks. Management did not know what to do, as they were witnessing top-notch stars leaving, and required championship spots to be filled. Hill returned in time for considerations to be named the next NAW Universe Champion, but due to the controversy it would entail and how he would earn it, Hill declined and left NAW. Grand Pro Wrestling GPW (2006) Hill would join Grand Pro Wrestling as a superstar, but the company folded due to low ratings. Next Gen Wrestling NGW (2006) While working for GPW, Hill partook in another promotion, Next Gen Wrestling. He was brought in as the franchise wrestler along with Blake Huncker, hoping that the business would flourish. Hill's first match was a triple threat ladder match between him, Huncker, and Aktober. Hill would win the match in one of the most memorable ways. As Huncker grabbed the belt and fell, Hill speared him in midair, forcing a fumble and Hill recovered the belt. Hill would become the first NGW World Heavyweight Champion, and this would mark his first World Heavyweight Championship won. He would defend his title until retirement, where he would be named the first Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. 1st Retirement - Training and Owning As Hill was ready to put everything away, he had his mind set on training people for wrestling. A few names during his brief retirement stint were Daniel Hayden, Jay Basin, and even Jack Snowe. However Hill would put his training facility aside, as he and Blake Huncker would partake in assembling a federation of their own. One that revolutionized what they have been in. They named it Extreme Wrestling Alliance. Despite the brief success that EWA had, Hill would leave due to lack of passion. He would always make appearances, but never stay for too long, because as he wrote he, "didn't want to be motivated to return in-ring." Championship Wrestling Alliance CWA (2007- ) After taking time off, Hill would be offered a chance to join a new federation run by GM Bill. The company just started and was looking for talent. Hill saw familiar talent such as Carl Shade and Qazzaq joining, so he too decided to join and try it out. However to protect the legacy of James Hill and Kid Kaboom, he went under a different alias. To depict his drier attitude, he thought of an animal located in the desert. He thought of the Cobra. He then thought of himself coming of age, and used King to define himself. To preserve the initials from before, he named himself "King Kobra." Hill would debut on the twelfth show of CWA, impressing all in front of him, and more importantly, backstage. "His way of cutting promos had drastically changed," a long time fan said. "It's like he spent this time improving himself, lying to the public that he was finished." Originally slated to win the CWA World Heavyweight Championship at State of Emergency, Hill was prepared. However plans changed at the last minute, as he would be set up for a feud with The Undertaker. Hill and Undertaker would shoot mind game promos back and forth, not backing down from one another - trying to show supremacy. The two would meet up at Hardcore Holiday in Hell In A Cell, where Hill would defeat The Undertaker to become the CWA World Heavyweight Champion. As the new champion, Hill began trying to sort out who was friend and who was foe. His first foe was easily made - after taking down Undertaker, Hill speared Rahmel Fields, claiming that since he is the champion, he has a target on his back, so nobody can be trusted. The two would engage in a war of words, which by many, has been regarded as the highlight thus far of CWA history. Both men stood their ground in and out the ring, defeating whomever stood in front of them. They would meet up at Fight is Pride, where Hill and Fields would face off in a submission match. The match considered as one of the top main event matches in CWA History, ended in controversy and mystery as Hill claimed victory over Fields with help from someone in the audience. The woman would cause a distraction and cost Fields the match. Oddly enough, the woman that walked off with Hill was never introduced on screen again. It is presumed however that the woman was Jessica, James' wife. Wanting a rematch, Hill did not comply with it, saying that he's been in this situation before. He would however offer him an opportunity to earn a spot. It was also at this time that Hill challenged Carl Shade for the title. Shade accepted the match, and it was slated for Tough Love to be Shade and Hill for the World Heavyweight Championship. Major controversy brewed prior to Tough Love, which stemmed to Hill leaving CWA, therefore being stripped as CWA World Heavyweight Champion. Hill would return, saying that his career that has come to an end. He said that his mind can no longer keep up with his body and the bodies of the younger wrestlers. Even though Hill was retired in the ring, he was still present backstage, as GM Bill's advisor in life, eventually setting him up with The Fight Network (TFN) Executive and former trainer Tom Maddux. Since CWA has moved to TFN, Hill has not been backstage, excluding Supreme Conquest. Rumors of return? While Hill has said that he has retired, it can never be guaranteed that he is 100% retired, for the fact that if there is anyone that is bipolar in making decisions, it is James Hill. His name has recently been thrown around backstage in both NAW and CWA locker rooms for a possible return. For NAW, they would like Hill to return as a regular wrestler, hoping that he can contribute to the business. As for CWA, they are more specific as to what they want to do with him. For instance, they have talked about him working a feud with names such as Jake Awesome and more recently, Leon Armstrong. Hill hasn't confirmed any of the rumors - but he hasn't denied them either. Hill has also not turned down the option of stepping into the Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) ring. Hill has said that he is trained in Muay Thai, Ninjitsu, and obviously wrestling. On September 20, Hill confirmed that he would be making his full-time return to New Age Wrestling. As for Championship Wrestling Alliance, he is still in negotiations regarding a possible feud with a Champion. New Age Wrestling NAW (2008 - ) Nearly two years after New Age Wrestling folded, James Hill, Stan Young (who now goes by Stan Vishis), and others helped revive New Age Wrestling. The plan however was not to make shows weekly, but rather monthly due to time constraints that people had. The first broadcast, entitled "Rebirth", was on July 19, where Hill opened the show facing 1234Life, defeating him with the Tornado Spear. The next month, Hill would face Derrick Matthers in a grudge match from two years ago, in which Hill would win via countout. Later on, Hill would approach Derrick, Vishis, and NJ Shady (The Dirty Trio), and mock them for their stability. They proceeded to beating down on Hill until he avoided a kick, which landed on Vishis, prompting an argument. Even later, Hill would end up in a brawl with the three, tagging alongside Fire Ferret and Robbie V of Ten Inch Terror. Hill is scheduled to face the Dirty Trio in a six man tag team match, partnering up with Robbie V and Fire Ferret. = Controversies = PWS/NAW Defection Controversy Hill's decision to leave PWS was purely based on the fact that he wanted to start off fresh, and that he felt that he could do better in a new environment. As he defected to NAW, Hill was banned from PWS for a year and a half. Many words were thrown at Hill from the PWS side, saying that he would never have gotten the hang of things, and that he was clueless. By the end of 2007, PWS and NAW ended their war and Hill, along with the rest of the members that defected were re-admitted into PWS. The Claw/Jack Snowe A major point of controversy in Hill's career was suspicion that he and Jack Snowe were linked together as the same person. The suspicion began in PWS when both men won their first titles at Highway to Hell, Snowe winning the IWC Hardcore Title and Hill winning the IWC X-Division Title. What was interesting to note was that the time in between the two matches, Hill was missing, and after the Hardcore title match, he reappeared with dyed black hair. Controversy struck again when Hill and Snowe began their feud. The two cut promos directed at each other, though however they never confronted each other, as both were released from PWS. Once again, controversy struck, as the two were to face each other in NAW, however rumors were put to rest, as the two met in the ring, with Snowe half a foot taller. They met at Hell is Upon Us, and Hill beat Snowe to retain the NAW Earth Championship. Ever since, the rumors have been put to rest. The James Hill Effect It should be noted that it is either by coincidence or an actual curse, that wherever James Hill has went, he is the "Kiss of Death" for the entire company in regards of when it folds. Excluding XCW and GPW, which folded on their own, when Hill defected from PWS, it took several months before the PWS Federation had folded, due to the defection - which Hill was part of. When Hill had left NAW, it too folded - part in due of writers conflict. However Hill was planning to return, but when offered to become NAW Universe Champion, Hill declined, and left NAW for good, which is when NAW folded. When Hill departed NGW, the federation folded due to lack of superstars - despite the fact of having Hammid Nawaz. The only two federations that were able to survive without Hill were EWA, and CWA, however EWA did eventually fold, and CWA saw a major decrease in ratings, and a mass departure of superstars. NAW Universe Title/NGW World Heavyweight Championship Controversy After losing the match to Stan Young at Aw Hell NAW, Hill was willing to listen to outside offers, including PWS, though they never offered. Eventually NGW offered Hill a contract that guaranteed him creative control. Hill jumped on the offer, and signed the deal, which angered NAW management. However the deal was not done to satisfy his need of a possible World Title. The deal was done to satisfy his need of hopefully watching NAW suffer without their top star for some time. As Hill arrived to NGW's first show, he was scheduled to lose his first match in a triple threat ladder match against Aktober and Blake Huncker, losing the match to Huncker. At this time, Hill used his creative control to change the outcome of the match, having him win the match. The change was made, and the result was Hill beating Aktober and Huncker for the NGW World Heavyweight Championship. Many people also correlate Hill's creative control to the life-span of NGW. Many believe that if Huncker was NGW World Heavyweight Champion, the federation would have lasted longer. When Hill returned to NAW, the federation was in shambles, the creative team was bickering, and management had been remodeled. The current champion, who also had creative control, Stan Young insisted that he kept the title, however the creative team was against it. It came to the point where Young quit NAW, and there was a new champion needed. Hill volunteered, but then backed off. Creative then offered him the title, but Hill declined for the reason that he would not have earned it the right way. Creative members then argued, saying that it wouldn't matter. In the end, Hill too would leave once more, and NAW would fold soon after naming Derrick Matthers the next champion. EWA Departure Controversy Both James and Blake Huncker created EWA with the purpose to keep Stan Young out of the promotion. However there came a point in time, where Huncker allowed Young to join, and Hill was against it, still abiding to the rules the two made. The fight escalated to the point where Hill left EWA. CWA "Tough Love" Scandal The CWA "Tough Love" Scandal involved James Hill's plans for retirement, which fell out wrong. The plan that Hill had in mind was to go into the pay per view as World Champion, defend his title, and then retire, while GM Bill had in mind that Hill would go into the pay per view as World Champion, lose the title, and then retire. Both men debated as to how they could fix this up, making it a better way for Hill to exit, but the problem was who Hill was facing, as this wasn't a "passing of the torch" moment. Hill would lose the title to his friend, Carl Shade. While Hill says that he would have been willing to drop the strap to a younger star and then retire, many others believe that Hill's motive was to just defend the title and then retire as a champion. In the end, Hill never lost the title, but was instead stripped of the title. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing moves' **''Torpedo Spear'' - Spinning Spear **''Lock of Prestige'' - Walls of Jericho that can be shifted into Sharpshooter *'Signature moves' **''Tallahassee Bomb (Tiger Bomb) **''Pumphandle Slam **''DDT **''Brainbuster **''Diving Leg Drop **''Rolling Spinebuster **''Crossface **''European Uppercut **''Forearm Smash **''Reverse Indian Deathlock ***Snap Suplex ***Release German ***Belly-to-back ***Double underhook ***Northern Lights ***Fisherman Suplex Championships & Accomplishments *'Xtreme Caliber Wrestling' **XCW Rookie of the Year (2004) ** XCW American Champion *'Pro Wrestling Society' **IWC X-Division Champion **IWC Hardcore Champion *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Earth Champion **NAW Duo Champion *'Next Gen Wrestling' **NGW World Heavyweight Champion (1st Champion) **NGW Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (1st Champion) *'Championship Wrestling Alliance' **CWA World Heavyweight Champion *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' **Co-Owner of EWA Entrance themes Regular themes *""XCW"" ** Kid Rock - "Bawitaba" *""PWS"" ** Kid Rock - "Bawitaba" ** Metallica - "Metal Militia" (With Metal Militia) ** Korn - "Twisted Transistor" *""NAW"" ** Rage Against The Machine - "Renegades of Funk" ** Three Six Mafia - "Somebody Gonna Get Their Ass Kicked" *""NGW"" ** Three Six Mafia - "Somebody Gonna Get Their Ass Kicked" *""GPW"" ** Drowning Pool - "The Game" *""CWA"" ** Metalica - "Seek And Destroy" ** Rage Against The Machine - "Renegades of Funk" = Trivia = *Hill and Stan Young at one point in time disliked each other so much that they could not co-exist in the same room. However now it seems that Hill and Young are good friends. *Hill is the first Jewish wrestler to have won titles from CWA, NGW, PWS, and NAW. *Hill has never lost a caged match in his entire career. His record at this point is 9-0. *Hill was the longest reigning NAW Earth Champion and CWA World Heavyweight Champion. *JAMES HILL > DIRTY TRIO Category:1979 birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from FloridaCategory:WrestlersCategory:American wrestlers